


Follow the blood

by Nyxth3hunt3r



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I think I better put the warnings in the chapter when it is appropriate, Language Barrier, Multi, No Beta, maybe i will put characters of Outlast and others oc, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxth3hunt3r/pseuds/Nyxth3hunt3r
Summary: The Entity has brought new toys to its domain, new killer, new survivor, new reality.Now they must adapt to the cycle of horror that now they are condemned. They must adapt themselves to blood and to their companions, and keep alive the hope of being able to get out of there.Previously named: Finding the lost, getting lost on the way
Relationships: none yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for getting in to read my story. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors, English is not my first language (and even more so with David's accent that I have seen that there are vowels that are not mentioned when he speaks and I don't know how to do it there)  
> But I hope you like it and tell me what you think

Every story has a conflict: it starts in the middle of one, it starts with one, or with the passage of ink it is presented. But this story begins with the end of one, remaining in the suspense, and the beginning of another.

_What is a father?_   
_A love shield that a little girl never saw again_

_What is a friend?_   
_She never believed the official version, thus following the trail to a town infested with madness, to a sick family_

_What is hope?_  
is the fire determined not to be extinguished  
at the same time it is the darkness that blinds us

The sky was clear, showing the starry night, it was a quiet night for most of humanity but that was an exception for people who were driving a van on a desolate road.

That solitude brought a certain peace to the two adults who were watching the road.

-So... You still plan to look for it? - Trevor finally broke the silence, looking sideways at the young woman who was accompanying him in this bizarre and terrifying chase -After everything that happened to you? You know I can't let you do that, especially with those bastards after us- the man sounded desperate, trying to convince the gal who was staring at the landscape to show him the co-pilot's window.

-I know - Huitzin snorted at his partner's statement. She did not blame him, curiosity guided her to a town infested with horrors, people sick with beliefs and a family sunk in innocent blood, a terror not one and a half months ago but which at the same time gave her a new family: Trevor, Argenis and Kiara. Of the four, the last two barely reached the age of 11 and to have suffered this during their young age for the two "adults" was bloody madness. The fact is that neither Trevor nor Huitzin were over 25, growing old with every scare they had, running away like rabbits from wolves full of murderous rage- Solo quiero que me dejen, cristianos y herejes- Huitzin looked at the back of the van, watching Argenis and Kiara sleep at ease causing a slight smile on her face and turned her gaze forward - todos ellos quieren implicarme en sus tejemanejes, todo por un dios que parece sacado de una de las novelas de Lovecraft-.

-Mi español no ser tan bueno- Huitzin looked at Trevor, processing what he had said until she couldn't help but laugh out loud, passing on the good mood to the blue-eyed one.

\- Sorry, I forget sometimes that you can't... understand me completely. What do you want me to translate? - The young man thought of the words he didn't understand feeling the curious look of the amber-eyed girl.

-Te-te-he-ma-ne-hes…Tehemanehes? - Trevor tried to say the word correctly or in a not-so-funny way so that Huitzin would not laugh. Not out of embarrassment but because if he provoked a laugh at her bad pronunciation, she would not stop teasing him. Although, in all fairness, he did the same thing when she spoke English, he had no regrets.

-Tejemaneje ... shit I do not know the translation-she said with a certain innocence while Trevor released a "Genius" with some satire-Hahaha, you are so funny, in short, Tejemaneje means "half unclear or suspicious that a person uses to get something". Satisfied with the answer? How many stars do I get? - They both laughed again for a few minutes, wishing that time would freeze over but there are certain desires that stay that way, just like wishes.

They stopped at a rest stop called Hugh Harris, Huitzin grabbed a first aid kit to change the bandage on his left hand and watched as Trevor wrapped Argenis and Kiara.

\- How does the scar on the eye look? I know the doctor said it's not going to get any worse, but...- Trevor sat down next to her and held out his hand, she just sighed and shook her hand with a symbol made of a brass band and a small mark in the middle. He began to apply the ointment delicately. Meanwhile, she did the same with his eye.

\- Physically? I can still see with my left eye. Psychologically? Almost the same trauma as yours. - Huitzin smiled sadly at him, not knowing how to comfort him about what he had gone through- Emotionally? I have... I have a lot to think about. –

\- After all this, what do you plan to do? - Is there even an "after"? No one knew and it seemed that they would live on running and hiding. Trevor would talk but a piercing scream would alert them, causing them to quickly take the children into the van. The young woman grabbed the shotgun and decided to go investigate.

\- Are you fucking crazy? What the hell do you think you're doing? - There are times in life when adrenaline makes you stupidly brave and a gun makes you feel invincible... Trevor thought that at that very moment when he saw Huitzin after going for a fucking scream when a fucking sect has been chasing them, but the crazy illegal goes and follows the scream... Well, now that he analyzes how she got to Maine and that town, it makes more sense.

Meanwhile, Huitzin walked cautiously away from the van, with a shotgun in hand and a flashlight. When she lived in Mexico, she cursed how the gringos didn't have as much control over their weapons but now she could only say: God bless Texas. But also fuck the sheriff who said Beaner to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some shadows moving, thinking it was those bastards loyal to Clarke or those "heretics" from Val, without hesitation she went inside that mist in the cornfield.

When she came out of the cornfield, she saw a strange machine but decided to pass it and go look for the unfortunates who tried to "guide" her to her true destiny. Or the bastards who wanted to "prevent" it in their own way. Whatever side it was on, she was going to put an extra hole in them.

But the first person he saw was a man in a T-shirt and glasses running along with a person in a green jacket and beard, so that someone taller would jump from who knows where and try to protect them from something.

And that something presented itself as a person with a mask, tall and with a bear trap. Everything went too fast, the crazy guy in the mask hit the tall guy hard and Huitzin reacted by shooting the guy in the mask.

David, Dwight, and Bill fled from the Trapper, hoping to meet their fourth partner hoping it would be Claudette or Jake. They only needed a generator to finish this trial and end the daily trials.

Bill saw a woman with long black hair with... A damn rifle?! The old veteran could not believe what he was seeing, only the killers have guns and--his thought was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, David approached wounded while the Trapper backed away from the impact of the bullet. The three men watched as the killer recovered and cursed the dwarf with a rifle.

Dwight watched as the young woman reloaded and stepped forward, straight into one of the bear traps

"Hey, watch out! In front of you," Dwight pointed out the danger, the leader sighed with relief that the girl seemed to hear him, but returned to her state of terror when she looked back at the killer.

The three ran in the direction of the girl, apparently her new partner.

\- ¿Que carajos esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay un wey con mascara y bañado de sangre?-Oh no, how the hell are they going to explain to him what to do? There was no Jane or Ace, not even Adam who seemed to know a little Spanish.

\- Look girlie, we need you to relax so we can explain or not and keep firing at that prick over there- The girl looked at David for a few seconds, Bill and Dwight were about to tell him the obvious until the girl spoke again

\- Prick? What the hell does that mean? -Oh, thank God, she understands them.

Huitzin didn't know what was going on 100% but the only thing she knew was that the guy in the mask was attacking those three strangers and since she had already put a bullet in the other guy then… these three are her comrades until she finds out what is going on.

-Hey, welcome new survivor- said one of them and then explained what she had to do


	2. Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perks of Huitzin

Payback Dimorph

-Loss fills you with strength and courage.

On the team: If the player has saved you from a hook or healed you, you can heal him faster and extend his life on the hook.  
  
With the killer: If there are only 2 survivors left, you can get revenge by hitting the killer and knocking him out 10/15/20 seconds.

  
_"Sooner or later, we pay for our actions."-Huitzin Quindos_

  
One with the flock

-A bond was created between you and the crows, now they see you as one of their own

You feel where there are crows and you have 80/90/100% that they confuse the killer.  
  


_"You hear that? That's a new friend I'm gonna make."- Huitzin Quindos_

  
Trevor's Lesson

-A great lesson and a great memory

You can make 1-2 generators faster as if you had a toolbox.

"As Trevor would say: It's alive!"-Huitzin Quindos


	3. A Father's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the killer is known as "the father"

**Dear listeners, here is a list of things...**

The radio sounded, always the same announcer since he arrived here since he vanished from his previous life... to this. But he didn't disappear, he was disappeared and taken away from his little girl, his beautiful Lily; there wasn't a second that he thought about how his daughter would be. Did she run away? Was she captured? What happened to her? All this pressure annihilated him and filled him with asphyxiating anguish, rage, and frustration that this Entity took advantage of to make him kill and torment those strangers.

**_...Emotions you don't understand upon viewing a sunset..._ **

Here he felt alone, a monster, and really did not know if he was alive or if he was dead. He knew he was alive because he felt, simply, from rage, misunderstanding, pain, nerves, pure sadness to disgust, laziness, disdain, anguish, and bitterness. 

**_...Lost pets, found... ...Lost pets, unfound... ...A secret lost pets city on the moon..._ **

In a certain way, when the Entity "felt" sorrow, the faces of the survivors became those hooded maniacs, those disgusting people who wanted to "invoke" their god. When the Entity did that, he enjoyed killing them, even though he had little time here, he felt sickly good... Ethan was not a good man at all, but this feeling was something new. Or perhaps it was something that already resided within him.

**_...Trees that see... ...Restaurants that hear... ...A void that thinks..._ **

Sitting in his armchair, listening to that radio with his eyes closed, trying to relive that memory: Lily reading the letter her grandmother had sent her, a birthday greeting. But the bad thing about that memory is that it was the last beautiful memory before it became this.

**_...A face half seen just before falling sleep..._ **

Noise from a broken window woke him up, followed by some shadows passing through the window.

. ** _..Trembling hands reaching for desperately needed items..._**

Fear made him react immediately, pulling out a knife from his drawer, going into Lily's room to protect her. Did they enter his house or the neighbors? The tension was slowly killing him

**_...Sandwiches..._ **

A plate was heard crashing in the front of the house

**_...Silence when there should be noise..._ **

Ethan picked up the phone but all I heard was the hopeless silence, his heart pounding with anxiety.

**_...Noise when there should be silence..._ **

Footsteps could be heard throughout most of the house, Lily was shaking in her arms in terror, crying silently. The young father looked at his daughter, hugging her, going to the window - Go to the farthest house - the blond man opened the window and took Lily out - Run until your legs fall, stay safe and don't go out - the girl looked at him terrified, not wanting to be separated from him but Ethan had planned to distract them to give her time - Ask for help, I promise to come for you - A sweet promise that was never fulfilled.

**_...Nothing when you want something..._ **

Lily saw the lights of the police pass, straight towards her house. Mr. Smith, a rough-looking old man, was talking to the officers while the girl waited for her father, but there was no sign. In the morning it was in all the newspapers "A Father Disappeared in Sparrow Town" where all the articles were written that "...Ethan Jones, a widowed man, had disappeared in mysterious circumstances not before having killed four of the intruders, it is speculated that there were more participants since they had arrested a man at the scene dressed in the same manner as the intruders. The person was shouting in euphoria "He was chosen" and so far has not answered any of the officers' questions, Why was Ethan Jones chosen, and more importantly by whom?..." It is a mystery that could never be solved, the suspect disappeared 3 hours later and was found 2 days later hanging in the woods.

**_...Something when you thought there was nothing..._ **

Usually, in the little he had and knew, some of his companions would get angry when all the survivors escaped. But it seems that this situation was different and one that Evan was willing to share in a... enthusiastic way.  
\- ...And just when I had all three of them," the group leader recounted with some frustration, "when David, who was one step away, had jumped in to protect Dwight and Bill... I get shot - When he mentioned that, everyone looked up, even those who didn't understand the language. Weren't the survivors supposed to be unarmed? Although they could use glass and wood to defend themselves.  
\- One-shot? Like when Bill came? - Freddy Krueger, in his world Ethan liked to watch horror movies with his friend and his wife when she was still alive, he hated Krueger. - Epic entrance and veteran's air? -.  
\- Or just a simple person who hunted in the area? - Danny was sometimes irritating to him, especially when he was very narcissistic, but there was one time he was about to kill him because he had taken a picture of his family and started asking questions all the time... damn journalists.  
\- No, the new survivor is a dwarf with a shotgun - "We are all small compared to you" wanted to protest Ethan - She was lucky, Dwight showed her what to do, David to protect them and Bill to keep them from fighting... in David's case. I wanted to get closer but it seemed that she had two more shots left -.  
\- The good thing is that the Entity is going to destroy the weapon - he liked Joey, he was quite a quiet boy. Susie sometimes reminded him a little of Lily.  
\- Because one of their perks serves to counteract his perk - Everyone turned to Ethan but he just said "good for them". For "the father" that made him feel a little better since the game had become quite unfair since he got here... or at least in his trials.

**_...Clear plastic binder sheets... ...Scented dryer sheets... ...Rain coming down in sheets..._ **

Anna was curious about what Evan was saying, and even more so when she heard the word small... well it was a dwarf but it was the same but more important it was a she, another little girl. Although there were little kids she liked like Joey, Frank, Quentin, Steve, and Dwight... Even though this last one was older than the others mentioned but he was still tender and that was enough for her.  
Anna full of curiosity went to the survivors' forest, the girls were really nice outside the trials, even some men like David, obviously if he didn't provoke them. When she entered the area she saw how some of them were talking to the new survivor, small like Feng but a little taller than the one mentioned above.   
\- Anna? Who are you looking at? - Ethan liked the Russian woman, unfortunately, he couldn't understand her, she was a woman who only wanted to be like her mother and be a mother but didn't understand some things and there were certain childish actions. Ethan knew that some killers had certain feelings for certain survivors, like Michael, Philip and Anna... oh, Ethan had an idea - a certain English guy with a scar? - Anna was about to strangle him but the Entity called him for his last trial of the day.

**_...Night... ...Rest... ...Sleep... ...End..._ **

The eternal night seemed to be her friend but she was only a cruel judge of her actions. He began to search for the survivors to end this at once, waiting for an explosion to sound.

\- Holy shit! - Ethan froze, that voice, I knew it from somewhere. Regardless of what the Entity might think, he went to the address where he heard the scream, part of him was grateful that he already knew how to recognize some screams or moans to facilitate his hunt, but these were new. Besides, the only ones who spoke Spanish were the celebrity and the gambler. From a distance he saw a small figure moving to hide, he decided to follow it to see it better but a scream left him frozen. He didn't really know who shouted it... although, with the stupidness of the action to protect someone, it was most likely David.

\- Run Huitzin - What the hell was he doing here? She was supposed to be in college... this now really made him feel worse. He had to sacrifice his friend, a person who even considered her his younger sister.

Over and over again, until the Entity got sick of the  
  


**_Goodnight Listeners, Goodnight_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the translation loses some sense but I will do my best to bring a better translation.


	4. The father Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally i can update this and finally i finish the "Father" perks.

Real name **: Ethan Jones**

 ** _Weapon_** : a Jagdkommando knife. The same one he used to defend himself that night when the Entity summoned him.

**Pressure**

- _You will never fail anyone again._

When 2-3 generators are done, increase your Terror Radius to locate the Obsession.

 _"The despair of failure was too overwhelming, but it would never happen again... it will never happen again"_ \- Ethan Jones

**Hidden Revenge**

- _Pallets, flashlights, Decisive Strike and Sabotage... nothing will stop your killing spree_

If Decisive Strike is used a second* time (if already used by another survivor) it doesn't affect you. The flashlights diminish their blinding effect and you only need one hit to break the paddles. 

It can only be used with 3 generators done and with the survivors with their health at maximum -all of them or the remaining ones-.

 _Eye for an eye.... even if he ripped yours out first_ \- Helena Jones

**The cult's curse**

_-You were chosen as predator, they were chosen as prey._

You see the auras of the survivors for 5/10/15 seconds:

if you are far away you become faster but you won't be able to hit the survivor for 2 seconds.

if you are close you will become stronger - you will be able to knock down survivors in one hit - but your hitbox will be short-range.

 _From a loving father to being cursed by evil, another tragic story to add to the bookshelf_ \- The Observer

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Sorry if the start felt a little long or a little repetitive in some parts. I hope you liked it.  
> The next chapter will be about the new killer  
> And in case you were wondering: Huitzin is pronounced like this in English: wee-tsee-n


End file.
